Longing for Belonging
by May I Be Your Shooting Star
Summary: The ache for a home, for love, for safety resides in all of us, and we all fight, struggle and search for find these things in the different aspects of our lives as well as in ourselves. With Suzuki Akira (Reita) and Matsumoto Takanori (Ruki), they found that warmth and belonging in each other. Contains lots of lemony citrus goodness Enjoy :3


Being with Akira makes Takanori feel the most comfortable.

Amidst the constant chaos of a J-rocker s life, Akira was always able to give Takanori a chance to forget everything that made him Ruki. And Takanori, was always deeply thankful for a little brief moment to forget about his kohl rimmed eyelids, his styled hair and everything else that set him apart from the Ruki everyone sees in him.

It wasn t that he didn t like being Ruki, the dark and sexy vocalist of the ever so popular Visual-Kei band the GazettE. It wasn t that he didn t love having the thousands of fans screaming his name, or all those people who chased after their popular band. He did, he loved his job with all his heart. It was his passion, his dream.

But sometimes, having all those people around him who only saw Ruki, it made him forget what it was like to be Takanori.

And sometimes, in the middle of all the music, the passion and the fans, it was nice for him to have someone that truly sees the Matsumoto Takanori under the makeup and shiny, glittering stage outfits.

And Suzuki Akira was able to do that.

Takanori truly felt safe with Akira. There was warmth that he found in those strong arms, that Akira was so damn proud of. There was a comfort he felt when he pressed himself into Akira s soft scent. It was as if all the layers of Ruki were peeling off reviling the hidden Takanori beneath.

That s why Takanori never wore makeup when the two of them sat at home alone, lounging on the bed a shared laptop between them playing the latest episode of some random robot anime Akira recently got hooked on. Takanori, dressed only in Akira s oversized Luna Sea t-shirt had his small hand slipped into Akira s larger one, fingers laced together and his head laid upon Akira s shoulder. A blanket covered them both and their bodies were pressed up against each other beneath, legs tangled together in a mess of limbs.

Right then, at that moment, they weren t Reita and Ruki. They were Akira and Takanori, plain and simple. Nothing more, nothing less.

And these were the moments Takanori treasured more than anything else. When he could just be himself. The moments that allowed him to be without those lines on his neck because he was self conscious of his jaw line. When he didn t have to cover the mole he hated so much with makeup. And these moments, were only found with Akira.

That s why no words were spoken as Akira s attention strayed from the laptop screen and he unlatched his fingers from Takanori s, wrapping his arms around Takanori s thin torso. Lips pressed against the vocalist s forehead through his bangs as fingers traced across his ribcage.

Those soft lips kissed down Takanori s face, touching gently against his waiting lips. Passion brewed between the two men as hands wondered innocently and slid across overly warm skin.

Akira pulled away for only a short moment, as the laptop was moved to the ground beside their bed then returned immediately to Takanori s waiting arms. Akira climbed over Takanori and pushed his little body gently into the pillows. He pressed his lips onto the younger man s for another kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth. Tongue slid across lips before entering the vocalist s wet cavern and brushed gently again and again against the other s tongue. Akira s love and gentleness made the edges of Takanori s heart tingle with happiness.

Akira pulled his lips away from Takanori s, earning a little disappointed whimper from the vocalist. The taller man smirked at his lover and pressed his lips to soft spot right under Takanori s piercing-less ear, sucking gently at the creamy skin. His other hand found the shorter man s other ear, toying with the earrings that hung from the flesh.

Why do you only have one ear pierced and stretched? Akira would often ask Takanori.

Why do you always wear a stupid noseband? Takanori would shoot back at him.

Because I don t like my nose. Akira would reply without missing a beat.

What if I want to have a virgin ear? Takanori would say childishly and cross his arms in front of his chest.

Akira smiled and those lips sucked gently down to Takanori s collarbones, earning a little moan from the man underneath. Occasionally teeth nipped at the skin, creating small blossoming love bites along his neck, surely not a problem for their skilled makeup artists to deal with.

The fabric of his beloved Luna Sea t-shirt began to annoy Akira, as it restricted him to Takanori s chest. His hands slid down under the covers and pushed the t-shirt up, finally taking his lips off Takanori for a brief moment to slide the t-shirt over Takanori s head, tossing it carelessly onto the floor, followed by Takanori s underwear. Ruffled hair and faintly pink cheeks. This was a sight Akira wanted to see forever.

Takanori slid his little hand down Akira s toned abs touching the defined muscles through the bassist s soft skin. It was a nice contrast of hard against soft.

Takanori pushed against the waistband of Akira s sweatpants, willing them to go down along with his boxers. He wanted to completely skip over the teasing and pleading, whispered touches through fabric tonight and go directly to touching the blond s most intimate part,. Takanori figured that if he were to be naked so soon, Akira should be too.

Akira lifted his hips up slightly, allowing his pants and boxers to be pushed down together. When they got to his knees, he kicked them off impatiently and they were lost in the depths of the covers hiding their bodies.

And that was when Akira got the idea.

Akira suddenly grabbed the covers, pulling them over their heads, incasing them in darkness.

Aki, what are you doing? I can t see anything and it s stuffy in here. Takanori whispered softly, his voice hinting at an edge of annoyance.

Akira slid down and let out a hot breath on Takanori s stomach. Close your eyes and just feel. He whispered against the taunt flesh.

And that s exactly what Takanori did. Bathed in the darkness of his closed eyes, he could only feel the rub of the covers against his heated skin and the sliding of an even more heated tongue on his skin.

The skilled tongue licked up his stomach, doing a little swirl at his solar plexus before sliding back down and dipping in his belly button. The bassist repeated that action several times before sliding his tongue down passed Takanori s belly button and straight to Takanori s member.

He gave it a few licks before setting his lips against the tip and sliding down at a speed that Takanori painfully wished was faster. Akira could hear Takanori s breath hitch for a second before turning into shallow gasps under the darkness of the covers.

Akira started bobbing his head and running his skilled tongue along the shaft. He licked and sucked and swirled his tongue against Takanori s hardness. Occasionally, he pulled up until most of Takanori s cock was out of his mouth and he would nudge right under the head with the tip of his tongue bringing forth long dragged out moans from his lover.

And when he slid his calloused hands up along Takanori s small body searching for his nipples, Takanori turned into nothing but a writhing mess pressed under Akira s heavy body.

Fingers pinched his nipples as Akira began sucking harder on his cock. Takanori could only moan his lover s name under the blankets. It was getting too hot under the covers and their breaths felt steamy and strained as their sweaty skin pressed and slid together. The darkness cut off his sight and only allowed him to feel the touches that blossomed in pleasure on his sensitive body.

It wasn t like Akira and Takanori hadn t fooled around in bed with a blindfold before, but this time, it was different. There wasn t an uncomfortable, annoying piece of fabric that seemed to dig into his eyes. Instead it was replaced by so much heat and warmth cocooning them against each other. Their every breath felt strained and heavy and there was just this intimacy in their little cave of pleasure.

Every lick, every suck brought out a little more of the tightness in Takanori s stomach as he writhed against the bed sheets, shifting and curling his toes. Moans escaped from his throat as desperate strangled sounds and it was pulling him, stringing him along to his climax. He could feel it, straining, and he was desperately trying to push it back.

Too soon.

It was too soon.

Akira Takanori managed to pant out his lover s name. Wait ugh stop stop I don t wanna come yet

Takanori could feel Akira smirk against him and he gave one last suck before pulling away.

Don t worry. He whispered between gasps of breath. I won t let you come just yet. Not until I m pounding inside that tight body of yours.

Akira s words turned Takanori on even more, if that were possible.

Hurry He managed to moan as Akira pushed himself up and pulled the covers back a little to reach for the lube in their nightstand. Takanori could feel the blond s hard member sliding against his thigh and the light that rushed into their dark cavern allowed Takanori to see the smile on Akira s beautiful face. The sudden light hurt Takanori s eyes and the cool air felt crisp against his cheeks. As soon as the lube was in the bassist s hand, Takanori pulled the covers back over their heads.

Takanori?

Finger me without looking. I want to feel your long fingers curling inside me and slicking me up. He whispered harshly. This was your fucking idea. Who said I was gonna make it easy for you?

Akira was a very competitive person. He enjoyed a good challenge so he was more than happy to comply with Takanori s sudden request.

Takanori faintly heard the familiar popping sound the lid of the tube of lube made before the squishing sound of the slippery substance as it was forced out of the tube. The little vocalist felt Akira s large hands land blindly on his thighs, gripping them gently before sliding along the soft flesh. He could feel that one hand was slicked, sliding down to his ass, searching for his opening while the other, that was calloused and rough from years of playing the bass, gently caressed his thigh and gave gentle squeezes every now and then.

Takanori wasn t Uruha with his heavenly thighs, but his thighs were still the object of worship that so many fangirls and fanboys dreamed of.

And they, those sexy, beautiful thighs, belonged entirely to Akira.

Takanori felt the slicked hand finally reach his hole. The digits circled the puckered opening before one slid without warning. He moaned at the accustomed feeling of intrusion before shifting a little from discomfort as a second and eventually a third finger slipped in. Takanori was starting to get impatient and had to remind himself that a sore hip wouldn t be fun for a full day of work at the PSC office tomorrow. It would surely be, literally, a pain in the ass, to sit through all those meetings if he wasn t prepared enough.

Akira was big, so it took some time to prepare, but Takanori knew that the pleasure afterwards was more than enough to make up for the waiting.

After a while, Takanori began to shift his hips to impale himself on Akira s fingers, meeting them mid thrust, forcing them deeper into his hole. Moans escaped as strangled cries from his throat as pleasure made itself know inside him.

Akira pulled his fingers out, taking that as a signal that Takanori was ready. Takanori could hear Akira shifting in their den made of blankets as he slicked himself with lube and leaned over Takanori s body. In the heated darkness, Takanori could feel Akira pressed his aching member against Takanori s puckered hole. Again, it was hard against soft. Heated skin against heated skin.

Slowly, Akira began to push his hips forward, his hard member pressing into Takanori s soft flesh as it penetrated the little vocalist s hole. Takanori couldn t see anything, but he could imagine his lover s cock disappearing slowly, inch by inch into his tight waiting tunnel. He bit back the moans and the pain of initial entry. He felt like he was being torn apart, split into withering pieces of Matsumoto Takanori that were only held together by love and pleasure. Akira held still, waiting for his petit lover to adjust to his size.

The pain slowly dulled and Takanori pushed back experimentally against Akira.

Move He mumbled.

And Akira complied. He began to thrust slowly into Takanori s waiting warmth bringing forth beautiful sounds of ecstasy. He increased his speed as he felt Takanori began to push against him. He could faintly hear the muffled sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he dug his aching member into Takanori again and again.

Takanori suddenly let out a desperately loud cry as Akira shifted slightly. Akira smiled in the stuffy darkness knowing he had found it. His lovers pleasure spot.

He aimed his cock at that spot inside his little vocalist and thrust into him even faster and stronger than before, encouraged by the erotic sounds his lover was making.

Takanori wanted to yell, to scream on the top of his lungs in that booming voice of his as the euphoric feelings erupted inside him again and again. But those screams never ended up as anything more than soft moans and groans as they seemed to catch in his throat. It was as if someone had shattered glass in his throat, starting a fire that was burning him inside out before merging with the blazing flames pressed against him, that was Akira s soft feverish skin.

His breath as shortened, choked in his throat and crushed in his tightening chest, and this was not only because of the muffling covers that incased them both. He could hear the soft pants and groans coming from Akira and he could feel his hot breath against his flushed, sweaty skin. The passion and pleasure was drowning him, as if dragging him down to the deepest pits of hell for his sins.

Darkness and heat consumed him.

And he didn t want to be saved.

He would happily stay in this darkness for the rest of eternity. Even when his body and voice had died out, he would still happily stay incased in this hell of pleasure.

His back arched into his lover s sweaty, heated skin. Groans were mingled in with each other s names as Akira thrust into Takanori. Akira s legs and back ached but those feelings were all ignored as he kept thrusting, bringing them both closer and closer to their much anticipated climax.

Akira Akira Akira Akira Akira

That was the only lyric Takanori knew that night. It was the only song he would sing.

With one last, loud cry, Takanori emptied himself between their stomachs. He could feel the warm, wetness against his sweaty skin and the pleasure inside him made him lose all train of thought. It was as if he was coming apart at the seams, undoing the very thing that held him together and kept him sane. And the pleasure seemed to last forever, and he just kept on riding it.

After a few more thrusts, Akira pulled out suddenly and Takanori heard a grunt from his lover as he felt warmth splat on his stomach once again. He felt the bed sink beside him as the bassist collapsed into the mattress.

And suddenly, there was light. So much of it assaulted his sensitive eyes as the covers were pulled back, revealing their upper bodies, pulling Takanori out of his reverie of pleasure.

The vocalist groaned as he shifted closer to his smiling lover, the two of them still gasping for breath like fish out of water. The air was crisp and it gently caressed their cooling, sweat covered skin.

Akira lifted his fingers up to Takanori s forehead, brushing away stray bangs that were pressed against his forehead and were held in damp strands by his sweat before gently touching his lips to Takanori s smooth skin.

He leaned back again, only to trace his finger along the lines of cum on the vocalist s stomach, smearing the white substance around for a minute before bring his finger up to his lips. His tongue peeked between lips to lick the milky stickiness off his finger and he was fully aware of the younger man s eyes following his every movement.

The bassist smiled never left his face.

I love you, they both wanted to say but there was always that irritating pride and embarrassment that kept them holding onto those three little words in their hearts.

The ache for a home, for love, for safety resides in all of us, and we all fight, struggle and search for find these things in the different aspects of our lives as well as in ourselves.

With Matsumoto Takanori and Suzuki Akira, they found that warmth and belonging in each other.

* * *

**Im just contributing more sexy Gazeboys fanfics polluting the internet XlD **

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading that Cl: The ****Gazeboys dont belong to me. I wish they did but God just isnt that fucking nice. Ha ha ha, if I owned the GazettE, they'd be porn stars instead of Jrockers o( 3)o**

**********Please check out my dA account too. I draw some pretty intense GazettE shit as well :lP yuuqing. deviantart. com (No spaces, of course)**


End file.
